Just Like This
by celengdebu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke masih tetap seperti dulu. Sok, angkuh, dan tak pernah peduli. Tapi apa kau punya masalah dengan itu? 900-ish words. Boy x Boy. Sort of AU and OOC.


Disadari atau tidak, manusia itu cepat sekali berubah. Mereka punya akal, punya cara berpikir dan pandangan sendiri. Sahabat bisa saja menjadi orang asing setelah beberapa tahun, kekasih bisa saja memutuskan hubungan tanpa pemberitahuan. Konon ada cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi siapa yang tahu sampai kapan pandangannya bertahan, atau kalimat-kalimat romantis yang selalu terselip di lagu cinta tiap Sabtu malam, berkesan cintanya buta sampai mati, bisa saja esoknya bertemu yang lebih cantik dan hatinya berpaling. Singkatnya, manusia itu mudah berubah.

Naruto mengulum ujung pensil mekaniknya dan mengarahkan pandangan ke samping, ke arah pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang sibuk menyusun kartu remi menjadi menara kertas di atas meja, wajah tampannya terlihat serius hingga tak memerdulikan sekeliling. Menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya ke arah lain, menjaga agar udara tak membuat menaranya rusak. Fokus sekali.

Sasuke tak berubah, setidaknya itulah yang digumamkan Naruto. Sudah lebih dari setahun dia menjalin hubungan dengan adik Itachi itu, Naruto tak menemukan perubahan signifikan pada diri Sasuke.

Pemuda berwajah dingin itu masih tetap suka bermain, kontras dengan tingkah lakunya yang pendiam dan kaku di luar sana. Apapun bisa dijadikannya pelepas lelah, apapun, apa saja yang tak membuat pemuda itu bosan. Setiap kali berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto, dia pasti membuat lemari barangnya berantakan, entah mencari kartu uno, kaleng kosong bekas minuman yang dikumpulkan Naruto, atau kubik warna yang sempat dibantingnya karena sebal tak bisa menyelesaikan. Apa saja yang menurutnya menarik, pasti langsung disambarnya dengan antusias, tak peduli Naruto sedang memainkan atau membacanya. Kadang jounin muda itu harus tahan untuk tidak memarahi Sasuke karena mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang amat langka. Tiap dia hendak mengingatkan, Sasuke akan langsung memberinya _full-attack_ telak berupa tatapan tajam yang membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

Tingkahnya tetap saja membuat umur Naruto berkurang satu setiap hari, seperti tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan ruangan kerja dengan wajah datar dan perut yang berbunyi, minta ditemani makan. Tak peduli hari itu Naruto banyak pekerjaan maupun jadwal membuat laporan pada Tsunade misalnya. Sasuke tidak menerima penolakan, walaupun dengan resiko kakinya ditendang oleh Naruto yang tak suka dia berdiri menghalangi jalan. Iruka-_sensei _juga sudah lepas tangan, mungkin sudah malas mengingatkan atau memarahi mantan murid Kakashi yang kelewat posesif itu. Staff di gedung Hokage selalu dibuat sukses tersenyum simpul karena pemuda jangkung itu doyan nyelonong masuk seenaknya, kadang sampai membuat Naruto menggeram karena Sakura sering melintas di depannya sambil terkikik seraya bergosip atau menggodanya dengan menanyakan apa Sasuke mengajaknya kencan siang itu.

Coba pikir, Sasuke juga tetap saja tak bosan mengomentarinya dengan sapaan menyebalkan macam idiot atau -kau -yang -tak -pernah -bisa -menang -dariku. Naruto tak bisa menghitung berapa kali dalam sehari dia menerima lemparan kertas dari Sasuke di balik jendela, baik iseng atau dengan tujuan supaya Naruto menoleh serta membalas dengan lemparan kertas yang sama. Kadang Naruto hanya mengacungkan tinju tinggi-tinggi sambil bergumam kalau dia tak akan membiarkan pemuda itu makan malam dengan tenang hari ini. Mungkin kalau dia masih kecil atau sedang senggang, Naruto tak akan keberatan mengurai sedikit isi otak Sasuke dengan kunai atau senbon.

Bukan Naruto protes, hanya saja dia heran karena Sasuke masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengganggunya. Berkali-kali Naruto mengingatkan pemuda itu supaya lebih serius bekerja karena Tsunade tak segan-segan memarahi jika mereka bandel, juga menegur Sasuke supaya mengurangi frekuensi bertandang ke apartemennya. Sayang himbauannya itu hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan cuek dari yang bersangkutan, malah Naruto yang akhirnya dibuat bungkam dengan oleh-oleh ramen instant berbagai rasa dari sejumlah desa, atau onigiri miso bakar yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi racikan camilan andalan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak pernah lupa apa yang menjadi kesukaan Naruto, dan itu membuat sang jounin bersungut-sungut seraya membiarkannya masuk.

Wajahnya tetap saja tampan seperti waktu pertama Naruto melihatnya menunggui Kakashi-_sensei _di salah satu anak tangga tempat tim tujuh berkumpul. Angkuh, sedikit sok, dan tak pernah mau peduli. Tulang rahang yang tak tajam, kulitnya yang putih, bibir yang selalu tersenyum miring, dan tatapan mata yang sangat menggoda—tetap tak pernah gagal membuat Naruto menggerutu karena dadanya terasa aneh.

**"ARGH!"**

Satu suara gerutuan menggema ke segala penjuru, kepala Sasuke tertelungkup kecewa di atas meja, menara kartunya roboh gara-gara dia bersin. Dagunya diketuk-ketukkan dengan frustasi—bibirnya mencibir keluar, matanya terlihat berkilat, merasa tertantang sebab lembaran kartu itu seolah mengejeknya bahwa dia bodoh. Tidak, sesungguhnya dia memang bodoh. _Sok pintar dan sombong, tapi dia bodoh –_batin Naruto.

Melihat kekasihnya itu ngedumel sendiri, Naruto beringsut bangkit dari rebahannya di sofa, berusaha duduk tegak, melirik Sasuke sekilas—kemudian diam-diam melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pundak Sasuke, memeluknya dari belakang, seraya berbisik lirih di telinganya.

"Terima kasih..."

Pemuda itu menoleh, dipandangnya dengan heran pemuda berambut pirang yang beringsut menempelkan pipinya dengan gemas ke pelipis Sasuke, pemuda dengan wangi jeruk yang menutup mata dengan helaan napas pelan serta terdengar lega. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan memegang pergelangan Naruto yang mendekap bahunya sembari bertanya penasaran.

"Untuk apa?"

Senyum Naruto terkembang dari pipi ke pipi, sebelum berujar tak kalah lirih.

"Untuk semuanya..." jawab Naruto nyaris menggumam, "Untuk tetap menjadi Sasuke yang aku kenal, menjadi Sasuke yang kusukai, dan menjadi Sasuke yang seperti ini."

Raut muka Sasuke mendadak berubah, semburat merah menyebar cepat di wajahnya yang tampan, menjalar sampai ke belakang telinganya. Memang bukan tipikal seorang Uchiha atau raut muka yang menjadi khasnya, tapi dia sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Sama-sama.." gumam Sasuke. Membiarkan saja Naruto membenamkan wajah di leher dan tengkuknya, membisikkan bahwa dia menyukai wangi tubuh Sasuke yang terasa seperti mint segar di pagi hari, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke mendesah kecil, perlahan tersenyum. Diraihnya pergelangan Naruto ke dagunya—mengusap punggung tangannya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di sela-sela jarinya. Tak ada yang berubah.

Uzumaki Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya tak berkutik, dari awal sampai saat ini. 

* * *

><p>_fin <p>

* * *

><p>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<p> 


End file.
